


Does Anyone Notice, Does Anyone Care? (Does Anything Matter If You’re Already Dead?)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They helped each other, whether they wanted to admit it or the other wanted to admit it, they helped each other, they healed each other.</p>
<p>Even when they didn’t know they needed to heal they were still there to make the other better, to heal what the other hadn’t realised was broken and in the process had given each other pieces of themselves to fix those breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Anyone Notice, Does Anyone Care? (Does Anything Matter If You’re Already Dead?)

\---

They helped each other, whether they wanted to admit it or the other wanted to admit it, they helped each other, they healed each other.

Even when they didn’t know they needed to heal they were still there to make the other better, to heal what the other hadn’t realised was broken and in the process had given each other pieces of themselves to fix those breaks. Now it was always Jason and Tim, Tim and Jason, Red Hood and Red Robin, Mine, Mine, Mine, one and the same, almost the same person, never apart and always healing, always filling in their cracks and their breaks in the other.

They helped and healed and took care of the other with words, with touches, simply by just being there. They were partners, their own little broken family.

But lately there was urgency in Tim’s gentle kisses and wandering hands, a bite of almost but not quite desperation that Jason didn’t know what to do with but wonder why.

He wondered but the words were seized in this throat, trapped in the lingering doubts of his mind, creeping out in spider wed cracks as they fell in to one another and sometimes he wonders if they’re breaking more than they fix, but then Tim’s lips will fall on his, a lingering smile that he knows is all for him and he'll push the thoughts away for dark nights filled with his own thoughts and his own demons.

But before then, he wonders and he kisses back just as hard and hopes that the lingering desperation doesn’t mean anything at all. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from My Chemical Romance 'Early Sunsets Over Monrover'
> 
> "But does anyone notice?   
> But does anyone care?   
> And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
> And would anything matter if you're already dead?   
> And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said?   
> Before I pull this trigger,   
> Your eyes vacant and stained...  
> And in saying you loved me,  
> Made things harder at best,  
> And these words changing nothing  
> As your body remains,  
> And there's no room in this hell,  
> There's no room in the next,  
> And our memories defeat us,  
> And I'll end this direst"


End file.
